Those Awkward Times.
by RyderSan
Summary: When a new girl shows up at Tai's school, he finds himself too nervous to ask her out. Matt decides to intervene, and set Tai and the girl up on a double date with himself and Sora. Unfortunatly, Tai has a problem pronouncing the new girl's name correctly
1. Like a poorly written and predictable bo...

** This is my first attempt at a romance, and I think I did it right. I tried to make it unique, by incorperating the Digimon as much as I could while still focusing on the charecters themselves. Enjoy! **  
  
  
  
  
Sometimes Tai would just get lost in the heat of different moment, forget where   
he was, and seem like his mind was off in some far away dimension. There he was,   
supposedly working hard on a chemistry quiz, but finding himself unable to take his eyes   
of the new girl in class. Earlier, when he first encountered her, she not only managed tog   
et past him on the soccer field, but single-handedly scored five points.  
  
She was not only athletically gifted, but friendly and beautiful to boot. Her   
flowing chestnut hair turned about swiftly with every turn she made, and her dainty hands   
moved with grace and finesse as she ran. As of yet, he wasn't entirely certain as to her   
name, but believed it began with an A (and found out later it was Adora, having been   
able to glance at the upper-right corner of her test paper when passing his up). Agumon   
even seemed to feel similirly abouther partner digimon, a flirtasious Floramon. He   
maintained firmly in his mind, that if he hadn't been ogling her the whole time, he would   
have definitely been able to stop her.  
  
Two people (or beings which resembled people) were generally the only ones   
who would notice his moments of absence from reality: Matt, his best friend blessed with   
the somewhat annoying tendency to read him like a poorly written and predictable book;   
and Agumon, his dinosaur-like Digimon companion. Unfortunately, Matt didn't take   
chemistry, and Agumon was fast asleep. Given this, he didn't come back to Earth during   
the entire period, and managed to fail the test with ease, having only written one answer   
consisting of "Pisces" for the question "What is the thirteenth element on the Periodic   
table?" When the lunch bell rang, he realized he had the perfect opportunity to introduce   
himself.  
"Tai!" He proclaimed frantically, as he bolted to her side. "Uh, That is, I'm   
Tai, Hi!" Her lack for a response other then reaching deep within her pockets for   
pepper-spray (just in case) left him feeling somewhat dejected. However, in romance as   
in life, he encouraged himself to always press onwards. She started to walk away, but he   
decided to follow her, and attempt to make up for his previous folly.  
"I just thought I'd introduce myself, you know, because you're new." He   
stammered, "So you know, I...In that case, if someone asks you if you know anyone,   
you can say 'Sure, I know Tai!'"  
"Uh, thanks." She giggled, noticing how nervous he was. "But I sort of already   
knew that... I mean, you and your friend were all over the news last year."  
"Well, I don't like to toot my own horn," Tai grinned coyly, "So I didn't think I'd   
mention it. I just thought you'd be intimidated by my amazing skill, as leader of the   
original digidestined."  
"Yes, your skill never seems to fail you." She nodded sarcastically, "Except when   
you leave your sleeping Digimon in Chemistry class."  
"Well..." He announced, frantically searching his mind for a decent cover,   
"Everyone's aloud to make one mistake!" Unfortunately, this reply lacked the brilliance   
he was searching for, and Tai soon realized she wasn't taking him entirely seriously.   
Excusing himself with "Well, see you again sometime!", as he returned to his previous   
class to find an off put and angered Agumon sitting at his desk with his arms folded over   
his chest.   
"Forget about me again?" The Digimon grunted.  
"You just looked so peaceful," Tai smirked, "I couldn't bare to disturb you!"   
After what seemed like their umpteenth argument that month, the two proceeded to the   
over-crowded cafeteria Tai took a moment to reflect on how his situation with Adora   
couldn't get much worse, before taking a seat between Matt and Izzy. He forewent   
buying his usual meal, but rather sat silently in his seat planning his next move.  
"Girl troubles Tai?" Matt inquired, without even looking up from his lunch-tray.  
"I hate it when you do that." Tai growled, tapping his finger against the table.  
"Well, tell me about what happened." His friend shot back, "I can help, I know all   
about women."  
"This new girl, the one who..." Tai trailed off for a moment, "Caught me off-  
guard in the soccer-field this morning. I talked to her at the end of chemistry, and it turns   
out that we didn't have any chemistry... Well, I didn't anyway."  
"Say no more," Matt grinned, slapping him on the back. "I'll talk her up for you,   
by the end of the day, she'll totally go out with you. I'm giving you my Matt-isfaction   
guarantee."  
"It's not that simple." Tai mumbled, "You know how my last few dates have   
gone, this girl's different. I don't want her to end up that way, you know..."  
"Like that time you went to that dance club!" Izzy laughed hysterically, "And you   
kept stepping on that girls feet, and you both tripped and her face ended up in the punch-  
bowl!"  
"Or the time we making out with that other girl, and she get her hands caught in   
your goggles!" Agumon followed, "And Kari walked in the door, and the girl tried to roll   
down off of you. So you both fell on the floor, and she kept screaming 'Oh God! It   
hurts!' and Kari thought-"  
"That's enough!" Tai interrupted, "We all know I've had some bad experiences!   
My point was, I don't want to make the same type of mistakes around this girl!"  
"No problem man," Matt stood up, "Just make it a double date with me and Sora,   
I'll be there to help you out."  
"Uh, that's alright, don't go to so much trouble!" Tai struggled, finding himself   
unable to stop his friend from going over to her. Slamming his head against the table, he   
realized he done what he had earlier though to be impossible; made the situation worse.   



	2. If life were a puzzle, I must have lost ...

*** Well, everyone seemed to want me to get down to the Taiora... So I started it a bit earlier then I wanted, at the expense of some of the humour. I think it's a good trade-off, I guess***  
  
  
  
Tai was never very good at deciding what to wear on a night out, luckily, Izzy had the idea of hooking him up be means of a portable web-cam and laptop with Mimi. Realizing his only plausible excuse was now unusable, he soon realized how little of a chance he had of weaseling out of the date. Matt had made reservations for four, and upon Agumon refusing to stay home knowing full well that if Kari got bored, he'd end up playing his least favorite game, (Which she called "makeover") convinced Matt to even go so far as ordering another table for the four Digimon as well.   
  
"Hey Tai," Agumon tugged on his masters pant leg, successfully catching his attention. "There's only one brownie left, can I have it?"  
"Sure." Tai nodded, as he straightened the crease in his shirt, "They're rock solid anyway." Checking himself over in the mirror once more, before heading out to the couch to await Matt's beaten down Tercel, which everyone affectionately referred to as "the Matt-mobile". He remembered to keep some serviettes in one pocket, in case his hands started to sweated, and his digivice in the other in case he needed to show off.  
After ten minutes of fumbling with his hands nervously, and trying to think of various witty remarks to say, hoping to make the dinner conversation more complex then "So Uh... Nice weather we're having... You know, if you like wind..." and "Twenty dollars for some lobster? I could get five cheeseburgers for that price!"; he barely noticed when Matt pulled up and honked frantically. Agumon came very close to setting him ablaze before he came to, and rushed outwards quickly.  
"Sorry, I hope you weren't waiting long," Tai announced, knocking some empty coke cans out of the way, and taking his seat in the back. He never liked the interior to his car, as it was usually too grungy. The left seat in the back had no stuffing, and parts of the roof were rusted through, while the lining were stained from root-beer. He also always wondered how he got away with leaving the "Guitar-babe" magazines all over the place when Sora was driving with him. Matt was dressed in clothes similar to his own, but they were darker and seemed more expensive. Sora was wearing a silky sky-blue shirt, and a darker blue skirt that fell at her knees. Gabumon and Biyomon were fighting over the remaining seat with some padding left in it, while Agumon decided to just sit in Tai's lap.  
"No problem." Matt shrugged, shifting into reverse and backing out onto the roads.   
"Hey, the Matt-Mobile looks great." Tai observed, "You can barely notice the duct-tape."  
"Yeah," Matt nodded, "Give TK a few bucks and a plastic bag, and you'd be surprised how much a difference it makes."  
"Now if only you could keep it clean," Sora moaned below her breath. "Maybe you wouldn't need to keep the air exchanger on bust to get rid of the smell." Choosing to ignore her, Matt concentrated on the road ahead, as he managed to constantly drive fifteen miles above the speed limit, and narrowly avoid many collisions. After what seemed to be Biyomons eight heart attack, they finally made it to their destination, "Château des dépenses".  
They were seated shortly after, and didn't have to wait very long before Adora and her Floramon joined them. Tai, hoping to make the right impression, rose to her presence, but unfortunately took the entire table-clothe with him. Luckily, she had a sense of humor about it, and didn't seem to think any less of him for it.   
"So Tai," Adora smiled, "You're looking very handsome tonight."  
"Uh... thanks," Tai blushed, "You look good too Sora."  
With that, a hush fell over the table, as Sora blushed a deep crimson, but Adora only felt a deep crimson. Luckily, Matt hadn't been paying much attention, because he was scanning the menu for anything edible and cheap. Oddly, it wasn't until Tai slipped up, did he really notice Sora that evening. He thought he meant to say Adora, but when he turned his attention to the girl next to her, suddenly he didn't know what he meant anymore. He'd though he'd been over Sora, and accepted the fact that she was with Matt, and moved on; It was then, for the first time in months, he remembered what he felt for her.  
"Man, I hope I can afford this stuff." Matt pouted, "Hey, which reminds me! Tai, why don't you tell Adora about the time me and Joe were stuck at that restaurant working for Digitamamon, it's a great story."  
"I can't remember that story..." Tai mumbled, staring at his lap, not finding himself able to look into the eyes of anyone at the table. "I only came a few minutes before you got out... All I remember is that Sora undoing Demidevimons tricks..."  
"Change the subject." Sora sighed, staring aggressively at Matt.  
"Uh... fine," Matt blinked, finding himself somewhat confused. "Why don't you tell her about the time you and me were processed into the internet to fight Diablomon!"  
"I'm not in the mood for stories," Tai retorted, "Sorry S... Uh, Adora."  
"I'm sure you'd forget the better details anyway," Adora hissed, "After all, you can't even remember my name."  
"Hey, calm down!" Sora exclaimed defensely, "He probably just got confused because I'm sitting right next to you, and our names rhyme!"  
"No," Biyomon scratched her head, "I think it's because he used to be in love with you."  
That begot the second awkward pause the table suffered that night, while Tai struggled to find an appropriate reply. Sora quickly hushed her partner, and tried to pretend Biyomon had been mistaken. Sadly, Adora was far to sharp witted to fall for it, and snatched her purse from the floor. Scooping Floramon onto her shoulder, she turned back to look at her date for what she hoped to be the last time.  
"I can't believe you'd use me to get to another girl!" She screamed, before grabbing his ice water and splashing it on him. With her clichéd expression of disgust, she stormed out furiously. Matt stood perfectly still, barely breathing, and not blinking. Eventually, Sora attempted to get him to say anything, but he seemed as if he was about to erupt. Saying simply, "I think I should go," Tai followed suit with Adora, and meandered brokenly to the door. Agumon sorrowfully followed him, and didn't mention that Tai had once again forgotten him, knowing how upsettable everyone at the table would be at the moment.  
"Hey Tai," Matt called while Tai could still hear him, "You know what's ironic? Here I was, trying to be a good friend and helping you out, and you stab me in the back like this." Of course, Tai knew what Matt had said was extremely unfair, as Matt had been the one to stab him in the back months ago when he starting going out with Sora; Unfortunately, he didn't have the confidence to speak his mind and merely humored him.  
At this point, their misadventures seemed to be catching the eye of the other patrons, many of whom seemed to be laughing at them or enjoyed it. Tai only wanted to leave, but being the type of person he was, he knew he couldn't leave until Matt had his say.  
"I'm sorry," He whispered.  
"He didn't mean anything Matt," Sora argued, pleading for rationality. "He just accidentally called some other girl by name..."  
"And why do you think that is?" Matt screamed turbulently, "Are you actually that stupid enough to believe it happened because you were next to her? No, the whole thing was a Freudian!"  
"That's enough!" She snapped, "You're making a scene!"  
"No, it's not enough!" Matt cried, "He totally went behind my back like this! How dare he..."  
"How dare he what?" Sora slammed both fists against the table. "Have feeling for me? What do you thing he should go about it then? Go home and flip the little switch on his back that says love? News flash, he can't help the way he feels, and it takes a great deal of strength of character to put those feeling aside for a friend! Honestly Matt, where's the logic in getting mad at someone for being in love? If you ask me, you should reconsider whose been the good friend, and whose stabbed who in the back here!"  
Matt's jaw fell open, as he sat somewhat dumbfounded trying to fully comprehend the situation. Somewhere, in his mind he had still been wronged, and he refused to let go of that, after all, if he did he would have to face reality; It was easier to get mad at a friend then yourself. A great uproar of applause rose from the other customers, all of whom had been impressed by Sora's heartfelt spiel, which just made Matt's blood boil even harder. Tai took this opportunity to exit, rather then make the situation worse by giving Matt more of an opportunity to alienate himself.  
He gained minimal satisfaction in the realization that he had been right all along: the evening was a disaster, and Adora hated him. Although suddenly, Adora didn't mean that much to him anymore, because his affections were now aimed at the one girl who had proven time and time again that she would never overreact to his mistakes.   



End file.
